This invention is related to an improved, portable golf swing practice mat, and more particular to a folding mat that is both easy to carry and to set-up for use.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,167 issued Oct. 22, 2002, for a “Golf Practice Mat”, I disclosed an improved golf swing mat. A user, having a laser light mounted on the handle of his club, improves his golf club swing by swinging the club such that the light follows a guideline on the mat. The mat is a one piece component.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,396 issued Dec. 5, 2000, for a “Golf Practice Mat”, I disclosed a mat having a base pad that is disposed on the ground. An artificial grass pad is mounted on the base pad. The upper surface of the base pad has a covering of an anti-friction or slippery material. The grass pad is mounted on the base pad to slide in the direction of the golfer's swing, in response to the imprint of the golf club striking the practice ball and the mat.
My prior mats are useful for practice, however, they are difficult to carry because of their weight and overall size.
The broad purpose of the present invention is to provide a golf practice mat (pad) in which a practice ball is mounted on an artificial grass pad. The pad has a bottom surface with a low friction characteristic so that it can be placed directly on a supporting hard surface, such as a gym floor or concrete. The grass pad is so thick it does not need the foam layer of my prior mats. This upgraded grass pad easily absorbs the hard concussion of a golf club. Thus, upon impact by a golf club, the whole mat slides forward like a divot, but snaps right back for the next shot.
An anchoring second pad is mounted at the rear end of the grass pad. The anchoring pad is held in a fixed position by any suitable means, such as a double functional brick, to remain stationary during the course of a practice swing. A resilient band connects the grass pad to the anchoring pad in such a manner that when the golfer strikes the grass pad during the course of a swing, the grass pad advances in the direction of the ball motion and then returns to its initial position.
My improved practice mat provides several advantages over my prior mats. For example, the two pads can be folded face-to-face for carrying. The two pads weigh much less than my prior practice mats. The grass pad can slide under the impact of a golf club without requiring a base pad under the grass pad. The grass pad also has improved guidelines marked on its upper surface to guide the golfer's swing by using a laser light in the handle of the golf club and the desired placement of the golfer's feet.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description.